f23fandomcom-20200214-history
TAKSÓWKA
Był późny wieczór, ja jak zwykle spóźniona na imprezę postanowiłam zadzwonić po taksówkę. Taksówka przyjechała ok 5 min po wykonanym tel dość szybko bynajmniej znając standardy tej firmy. Drzwi od taksówki się otworzyły i moim oczą ukazał się wysoki mężczyzna ok 30 lat, ok 190 cm wzrostu dobrze zbudowany co było dobrze widać przez tą seksowną seksowną granatową koszule która była nie dopięta i kosmyki włosów wystawały z szparki koszuli ten widok przyprawił mnie o dreszcze. – zamawiała pani taksówkę – powiedział kierując swój wzrok wprost na mnie, znów przeszły mnie ciarki czułam jak nogi odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa tak seksownie zachrypniętego głosu dawno nie słyszałam. – Tak proszę do klubu na ul 1 maja – odpowiedziałam po czym wsiadłam do taksówki. Jechaliśmy już jakieś 10 min i droga wydała mi się nie znajoma co było dziwne gdyż znałam kierunek trasy do klubu do którego miał zawieść mnie kierowca więc pytam. – przepraszam czy my dobrze jedziemy ? – tak zaraz bd na miejscu – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy patrząc w lusterko skierowane w moja stronę. Nagle samochód się zatrzymał na Polnej drodze zamarłam nie wiedziałam o co chodzi a bałam się spytać. – przepraszam awaria samochodu – rzekł po czym palcem wskazał bym wysiadła, tak też uczyniłam. gdy już stałam na przeciwko niego poczułam jego wzrok na sobie – pięknie pani wygląda, niczym modelka – po tych słowach zrobił kilka kroków w moją stronę – proszę się nie zbliżać do mnie bo zadz na policję – powiedziałam po czym zaczęłam uciekać lecz zważając na obcasy był to zły pomysł złamałam obcas i runełam na ziemię – gdzie uciekasz króliczku – rzekł – nie wąż się mnie tknąć Po tych słowach stał i wpatrywał się we mnie z tym swoim uśmiechem na twarzy – spokojnie nie bój się Podszedł i podniósł mnie do góry, przyciągnął do siebie i wtykając się we mnie zaczął wąchać moje ciało – tak cudnie pachniesz króliczku – proszę przestań wypuść mnie – powiedziałam płacząc i plamiąc koszule napastnika która jeszcze pół godziny temu podziwiałam – Klęknij !! – krzyknął Odrazu to uczyniłam gdyż ton jego głosu wprawił mnie w osłupienie, klękam i zamknęłam oczy modląc się o ratunek. Nagle poczułam cis wielkiego w ustach otworzyłam oczy a ten bydlak posuwał mnie w usta głowę miał uchylona do tyłu ręce oparte o samochód i płynnymi ruchami penetrował moją jamę ustna jakby był jebanym stomatologiem przygotowującym jamę ustną do zabiegu, nwm czemu w tamtej chwili gdy byłam gwałcona przyszła akurat taka myśl. Nagle przestał. … – wstawaj!!!!; – krzyknął ! Lecz ja dalej klęczałam z oczami ukrytymi w dłoniach i płakałam – wstawaj !!! – krzyknął ponownie łamiąc mnie za włosy unosząc do góry – ałaaaa – wykrzyknełam lecz on nie zważając na mój krzyk zdarł ze mnie sukienkę. – hmm co za ciało – odparł przyglądając się mi z każdej strony i śliniąc jak jakiś wilk na polowaniu – no już odwróć się – powiedział po czym obalił mnie na maskę samochodu i leżałam tak naga z rozdartą sukienka skierowana tyłkiem do napastnika czułam tylko jego wzrok i rękę masującą mój pośladek. Chwilę to trwało jak tak leżałam. .. Nagle usłyszałam plucie i mokra wydzielinę na mojej dziewiczej dziurce w pupie. – błagam tylko nie tam – krzyczałam płacząc jednocześnie błagając o litość chociaż w tej kwestii. . na marne. Poczułam ogromny ból gdy wbił się we mnie cały aż po jaja które liczyłam na pośladkach Ból był okropny czułam jak mnie rozrywa, ból przenikał całe moje ciało nie mogłam przestać płakać a napastnik rytmicznie posuwał się do przodu i tyłu nie zwalniał ani chwili. – podoba ci się lubisz tak ? Powiedział dysząc i sapiąc Nic nie odpowiedziałam skupiałam się tylko na wstydzie i bólu jaki mnie ogarniał – odpowiedz suko !!! Wykrzyczał łapiąc mnie za włosy i posuwając jeszcze mocniej czułam jego penisa jeszcze mocniej – taak powiedziałam przez łzy – to teraz posmakujesz go, klęknij Uklękłam bo wiedziałam że opór nic nie da Złapał mnie za włosy i kierował penisa w moją buzię. Strasznie śmierdział brzydziłam się patrzeć na niego a co do dopiero mieć go w buzi. – no już ssij – powiedział wpychając mi go do buzi. Moje odruchy wymiotne się nasilały nie byłam w stanie poruszać buzia aby sprawić przyjemność napastnikowi więc on złapał mnie za tył głowy i zaczął posuwać jeszcze szybciej jeszcze mocniej. . Czułam go aż po same gardło zaczęłam się krztusić lecz jego to nie obchodziło. Poczułam jak sperma spływa mi do gardła chciałam ją wypluć lecz trzymał mi penisa w buzi i musiałam połknąć . Po wszystkim ubrał się wyciągnij moje rzeczy z taksówki rzucił obok i odjechał a ja leżałam tam skulona na drodze czekając na ratunek.